Clash of the Gods
by sesshomaru15
Summary: The Egyptian god Anubis and the Aztec god Quetzacoatl battle for domination over the earth. Who will reign victorious and will humanity survive?


****

Prologue--The Ancient Scroll

****

Valley of the Kings, Egypt  
August 6, 2009

Gerald wiped the sweat of his brow, inwardly cursing the humidity blanketing the Valley of the Kings. Ignoring the stifling heat, he continued to study the map that indicated where the various teams were searching. At the university it was discovered that the Book of the Dead told of an ancient scroll buried in the desert with the power to summon the jackal-headed god, Anubis. So far, nothing had turned up...until a shout rent the thick air.

"Hey, Gerald, get your ass out here, pronto! We've got somethin' you should take a look at, man!"

"All right, hold your horses, would ya?!" Gerald grated, untangling himself from the chair he had tripped over in his haste to exit the tent. Blinded briefly by the sun, he quickly hastened to his friend Terry's group. Peering into the small hole that had been dug, he saw a long thin cylinder enscribed with hieroglyphics. Grabbing it carefully, Gerald read the message after blowing away dust. "'Those who recite the scroll within will unleash Death unto their kingdom. Only the power of another great God shall be able to tame the fury of Anubis, God of judgement and the dead.'"

"Maybe we shouldn't open it,'' one of the diggers said, watching as dark clouds began covering the sky.

"Chicken," Terry replied, flapping his arms. Grinning, he swiped the cylinder and broke its seal, taking out its contents gingerly. Unfolding the scroll, he beagn to speak tonelessly. "'Oh, Great and Powerful Anubis, rise from the Underworld and bring swift judgement unto those who are dying or on the verge of a death they are unable to see.' That's it? You've got to be kidding---HOLY MOTHER!"

Suddenly the swollen sky erupted, dumping torrents of rain on the fleeing excavaters as they sought the shelter of their tents. Jagged shafts of lightning struck repeatedly against a towering sand dune, blowing a crater five feet across and six feet deep. Booms of thunder shook the valley. When he reached his tent, Gerald spun to witness something that chilled his blood.

Rising from the pit of sand was a dark figure Calculating the distance between them, Gerald estimated its height to be around fifteen feet. A pair of flaming red eyes scanned the valley, setling on the encampment. Spheres of crackling energy engulfed the figure's hands, glowing an eerie blue. Passing lightning revealed the face of a black jackal sitting atop the torso of a man.

"Yo, Ger! The folks back home won't believe that the Egyptian God Anubis is real!" Terry yelled against the raging wind, camcorder trained on the approaching god. A fleeing man knocked into him, both of them crashing to the sand. Spitting to clear his mouth, he stood and was struck by a large energy ball that instantly vaporized him.

Horrified, Gerald took off running toward the trucks, listening to the screams around him. Starting the engine of his own personal Chevy, he stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could in the direction of civilization. In the rear-view mirror he watched Anubis dissolve into mist that scattered in the gale. _What have we done?_ Overhead the clouds vanished to leave a cobalt blue.

****

London, England

August 6, 2009

It was close to midnight and the streets of London were relatively devoid of traffic. One homeless man dug in a dumpster in search of scraps, his presence hidden by the shadows of the alley. A sound made him turn but he could find nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, the homeless man was about to continue his hunt when an ebony fog encircled him, blotting any remaining light. "hey! Who's there? Show yourself!"

"As you wish, mortal," a deep voice resonated, mist solidifying to form a giant shape. Glaring crimson eyes stared at the cowering man, gleaming fangs bared in a snarl. In its clawed hand was a staff made of pure gold. "Bow before your God, Anubis. Do it, and I shall spare your pitiful life. Should you refuse, I will consume your soul for use in the Underworld."

Trembling, the homeless man tried to bend his knees, but his frozen body would not move. Fearing the worst, he looked into Anubis's gaze and screamed as talons wrapped around his torso, tightening slowly. Ribs cracking, he felt something within him being torn forcefully. Opening his mouth, a faintly glowing white object exited it and flew directly into the god's gaping maw. Strength rapidly fading, the man registered intense agony as Anubis crushed him in his grasp.

"Foolish human," the Egyptian god rumbled, dropping the body onto the ground, his fifteen foot frame disappearing into the night.


End file.
